This invention relates to methods of manufacturing personal care products.
Antiperspirant and deodorant compositions are well known personal care products. The compositions come in a variety of forms and may be formulated, for example, into aerosols, pumps, sprays, liquids, roll-on, lotion, creams, and sticks (both hard and soft), etc.
There are various types of stick antiperspirant compositions. In one type, an antiperspirant salt is suspended in an anhydrous vehicle often including a solid water-insoluble wax. In a second type, an antiperspirant salt is dissolved in a liquid vehicle such as propylene glycol and gelled with a gelling agent such as dibenzylidene sorbitol. A third type includes an emulsion of an aqueous phase containing the antiperspirant salt and an oil phase containing, for example, a volatile silicone, fragrances, gellants, and other additives.
Generally, the invention relates to an antiperspirant or deodorant composition having a marbled appearance. xe2x80x9cMarbled appearancexe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to a product having an application surface that is irregularly colored with mottling or streaking. The marbled appearance is preferably two colors, one being white and the other non-white, although colors other than white and patterns having more than two colors are possible.
In one aspect, the invention features a composition having a marbled appearance that includes two portions. The first portion has a first color and includes an antiperspirant salt or deodorant active. The second portion has a second color and also includes an antiperspirant salt or deodorant active.
In another aspect, the invention features a composition having a marbled appearance that again includes two portions. The first portion has a first color and includes an antiperspirant salt or deodorant active. The second portion has a second color. One or both portions has a melt viscosity of at least 1200 cp at 65xc2x0 C., preferably between 1500 cp and 5000 cp at 65xc2x0, and more preferably between 2000 cp and 4000 cp at 65xc2x0. Melt viscosity is measured 3xc2x0 C. above the melting point of the formulation at a shear rate of 1 secxe2x88x921 using a TA Instruments AR-1000 rheometer. The relatively high viscosity of one or both portions can provide reduced mixing of the two portions during manufacture. This controlled rate and degree of mixing achieves the marbled appearance.
In one embodiment, the first portion comprises a volatile silicone, a high melting wax, and from 6 USP weight percent to 25 USP weight percent antiperspirant salt, and the second portion includes a volatile silicone, a high melting wax, and from 6 USP weight percent to 25% weight percent antiperspirant salt.
In another aspect the invention features a method of manufacturing an antiperspirant or deodorant product including a composition with the marbled appearance. The method includes (1) combining a first composition portion having a first color and including an antiperspirant salt with a second color and also including an antiperspirant salt or deodorant active, and (2) filling a container with the first composition portion and the second composition portion. Preferably the first and second composition portions are combined before filling the container, although alternatively combining and filling can be done as one step.
In another aspect, the invention features a method of manufacturing an antiperspirant or deodorant product including a composition having a marbled appearance. The method includes (1) combining a first composition portion having a first color and including an antiperspirant salt with a second composition portion having a second color, and (2) filling a container with the first composition portion and the second composition portion. The first composition portion and/or the second composition portion has a melt viscosity of at least 1200 cp at 65xc2x0 C. Preferably the first and second composition portions are combined before filling the container, although alternatively the combining and filling can be done as one step.
In a further aspect, the invention again features a method of manufacturing an antiperspirant or deodorant product including a composition having a marbled appearance. The method includes (1) combining a first composition portion having a first color and including an antiperspirant salt with a second composition portion having a second color under predominantly laminar flow conditions and (2) filling a container with the combined first composition portion and second composition portion. xe2x80x9cPredominantly laminarxe2x80x9d as used herein, means filling conditions with Reynolds Number for flow that is in the transition region between laminar and turbulent flow or lower for a particular formulation. The transition from laminar to turbulent flow generally occurs at a Reynolds Number between 2000 and 4000. Thus, xe2x80x9cpredominantly laminarxe2x80x9d conditions occur at a Reynolds Number below about 4000, and preferably, below a Reynolds Number of about 2000. Predominantly laminar conditions result in minimal fluid turbulence, thereby reducing mixing of the two fluid portions. The result is that the fluid portions, only partially mixed, can be cooled below their melt points, resulting in the marbled appearance.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description of an embodiment thereof, the drawings, and from the claims.